Oh What a Wonderful World
by lafalot
Summary: Harry Potter goes through his seventh year with his friends fighting against an evil that's been after him since day one. How will it change Harry and his friends? He will go to branches of magic undiscovered yet. Read to find out.
1. Oh the Hot Days of Argument

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter except for my alternate ideas and characters. Thank you, enjoy the story**

**Chapter One**: Oh the Hot Days of Argument.

To the residents of a little village called Surrey, ever since that Potter boy had grown up, events with no explanation had started happening with an increasing regularity. A nice boy all in all -if a little shy- Harry Potter most definitely had the attention of some higher being. Strange looking men and women followed him around surreptitiously only to disappear off into the middle of a park, once onlookers even spied a man with a strange bowler hat and a wooden leg walking around the streets of Little Whinging constantly muttering to himself.

To his credit, Harry Potter stayed in his house mostly, only leaving once in a while to walk down to the park three blocks away from his house. Most of the neighbors turned their shades in as soon as he walked by (at least trying to be unobtrusive) while pressing their sweaty noses up to the window panes, trying to a get a good look at the boy who went to a boarding school for mischievous bullying boys.

The sun was setting and the Boy Who Lived walked out of his house with a stony face on. His fists clenched, he walked down his street, turning his head around to look for any followers. The neighbors pressed their faces to their windows wondering what had put the young man in a bad mood. He stormed across the corner and sat down on a wood-chip covered bench. He took out the letter he had just received from Professor McGonagall and crumpled into a paper ball. He read the loopy script again, hoping he had somehow misread it.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is with regret to inform you that Hogwarts will not be reopened until December. With the loss of Albus Dumbledore, the Board of Governors have not seen Hogwarts defenses adequate to protect the masses of students. Exact dates will be provided at a later date. Enjoy your extended holiday. _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall,_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Bunch of bloody bull, Harry thought as he crumpled up the letter again. Here he was, sitting out in the bloody heat, reading a letter denying him entrance to a place he had called home for the past six years. He heard a crack behind him and instinctively whipped out his wand.

"Harry, you really shouldn't be out right now," a bedraggled man said, wiping sweat off of his brow. Harry snapped,

"I don't honestly give a damn right now Lupin, they've closed Hogwarts." Lupin sighed and paced around before answering, "It's only for the student's safety, Harry. You know a girl named Hannah Abbott? She got hit by a particularly nasty cutting hex to the head and is still in St. Mungos."

Harry's eyes momentarily darkened as he thought about the sweet girl who had been apart of the D.A. "Maybe if Dumbledore had listened to me about Snape it never would have happened," Harry shot out. Remus sighed and ran his hand through his hair, remarkably resembling his former friend. "Nobody knew Harry, he had us all fooled-"

"Not me! I said it from the start that I didn't trust Snivellus," Harry retorted. Remus looked at him sadly,

"Carrying along all of this hatred of Snape from Sirius is pointless Harry." Harry looked at him,

"That bastard set Voldemort on my parents and set up Dumbledore's death. I think I have plenty of reason to hate him."

Lupin swore and looked Harry in the eye, "I think I know more about hatred then you do Harry. James and Sirius and Lily were my best friends. Knowing that Snape had a hand in all of their deaths makes me want to rip him apart with my bare hands, but I'm not going to. When I find him I'm going to give him to the ministry." Harry stared back at Lupin and said,

"When I see that bastard, I'm going to kill him." Lupin stared at Harry with narrowed eyes,

"You would sink down to Voldemorts level then?"

"It's a kill or be killed world Professor. It's war. If you don't realize that then you're just deluding yourself." Lupin's back straightened and his fists clenched staring at Harry.

"I lived and fought through the first war Harry. I know what it's like to watch everyone around you fall protecting somebody. For God's sake, my fiancé died taking a curse intended for me!" Harry's eyes widened. He had never heard of Lupin's life before the war except for a few school stories. Lupin continued talking, "I know you're not a young boy anymore Harry, and that you've been forced to grow up faster than most people your age, but the fact still stands that you're not an adult yet. Taking another's life intentionally is not something determined by a flick of a wand. It-"

"I have killed a man before Professor," Harry said staring at the ground.

"What – how?"

"During the invasion of Hogwarts, I stunned a death eater that was about to kill Luna. I didn't know his name, but I was so angry after watching Dumbledore die, the spell blew him off the balcony." Harry's revelation stunned Lupin speechless for a few moments. Lupin then put his arm on Harry's shoulder.

"The first man I killed was during a surprise attack in London. I was there with your parents. A man was torturing Sirius under the cruciatus and I killed him. I was 20." Harry nodded.

Lupin checked his watch and spoke again, "It is a kill or be killed world out there right now , but make sure that you do not begin to turn less human because of it. I've seen it happen in the best of people Harry. The power of being able to take another life is a power that no human should have, but alas, we do and we abuse that right." Harry turned his head towards Lupin and spoke honestly,

"I felt sick after I hear the crack. But I knew it had to be done. I know that I'm most likely going to kill again Lupin. I don't enjoy that fact, but it's the truth." Lupin turned away this time. His voice sounded defeated,

"I have to report for the order Harry, I'll send you a letter of when the Weasleys will pick you up. Goodbye Harry..." With a crack and puff of smoke, Lupin had disappeared, leaving Harry alone to the summer skies.

Harry walked back to his house and yanked open the door to face his uncle. His uncle turned around immediately as if he had just discovered somewhere important to be leaving Harry alone in the hall again. His entire family had been doing this ever since Moody had given them a particularly threatening visit telling them that he knew 500 ways to kill muggles - which he may or may not have actually known. Bluff or not, it did the trick and Harry had had quite a peaceful summer so far, albeit it had only been three days.

Harry walked tiredly up the steps and wrenched open the door to discover a pamphlet lying on his bed. Harry stared at it curiously and plopped himself down on his bed, opening up the pamphlet.

_ Mr. Potter you have been offered an application for Hearthrows Magical Education in America. We would be most delighted to provide for your education until Hogwarts reopens. Please send a letter back within the next week. Have a wonderful afternoon._

_-Sincerely,_

_Principal Dean Rowlins_

Harry stared at the letter, wondering whether or not to send an immediate reply telling the school to enroll him as soon as possible. He shook his head and threw the letter in his trunk, saving deeper analysis for a later day. Staring at his room, he took out his wand from his pocket and began idly twirling it around. Hedwig's eyes stared at Harry, unmoving, asking a question that he was avoiding. "I don't know okay? It's tempting but I have friends here! What about Ron? And Hermione? And Ginny?" Hedwig still stared at him unnervingly till Harry turned his face towards the wall and his back towards the cage.

"I'm going crazy, I'm actually arguing with my owl about going to another country to learn magic." He snorted, "Even among wizardry standards that's got to be pretty loony, next thing you know I'll be looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks..." Hedwig just kept up her unblinking gaze at Harry's back. "I'll talk to them about it, okay?" She finally turned her head away and Harry drifted off to sleep without dinner.


	2. Sorry, didn't catch that

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, however I do own all of my own special themes and characters. Thanks.

**Chapter Two**: Sorry, didn't catch that

Sunlight poured in through the windows of Number Four Privet Drive. It illuminated Harry's small bedroom, causing the _Boy Who Lived_'s eyes to flutter open. He muttered a curse and felt around for his glasses. Not finding them, he swept his hand across every surface he could find and walked into the wall.

"Damn!" He swore aloud.

Shaking his head like a wet dog, Harry searched for his glasses and eventually found them underneath his bed. Wondering how they got there he stared at his bedroom. There were bags everywhere, each one with a set of Harry's belongings in them. Harry stumbled around his room for a second, trying to discover the best way to hop around his room to the door and eventually just kicked the bags out of his path.

Rubbing his arm, he walked down the creaky stairs, silently reveling in the fact that this was going to be the last day he lived at this terrible house. In such a good mood, he decided to make the whole family coffee and eggs, even setting the table. Like bees to honey, Vernon and Dudley gravitated towards the smell of food in the kitchen and sat in the kitchen speechless as Harry whistled a cheery tune.

Petunia remained absent from the silent standoff and the tension could have been cut though perfectly with a knife. Harry however kept on smiling and served four plates of food, wondering where his aunt had gone to. His uncle and cousin just stared at the food presented in front of them as though there was no logical reason it was there. Harry smiled, and just dug in voraciously. Dudley took one poke at it and all of a sudden Petunia walked through the door. Harry had gotten up to grab himself a glass and Petunia glared at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

Petunia continued her glare and accused him, "You know what! This is it then, you've had enough now. You're just going to kill us now, give us a good breakfast and then mumble some words and have us be dead."

Harry gave her an utterly bemused look and actually snorted out a laugh. "Serve you breakfast and kill you? And you lot call me crazy. I'm leaving today, for good."

Petunia's lips tightened into what could have been an attempt for a smile, but actually turned into a grimace. "Oh, I see. Just shove off without any reimbursements for keeping you alive for the past 17 years? You are an ungrateful little brat, just like your mother and father, always about me-"

Harry rolled his eyes as he cut her off, "You locked me in a closet for months at a time. I think I'm going to win this argument Aunt. You don't get any money and I don't set every child-lawyer on you."

Petunia still looked confused so he said loudly, "With lots of investigations, and pictures, and people asking the neighbors lots of questions."

She looked positively horrified and he sat back down again, pouring himself some juice and taking a long, annoying slurp. Petunia and Vernon cringed and he cracked a smile on the inside. He knew about their pet peeve about table manners and he intended to be as annoying as possible. Taking a particularly large bite of eggs and toast, he made some exaggerating chewing noises and began to pick his teeth for a bit of egg stuck in between his molars.

Petunia looked horrified and scooted her chair away from him, as if a neighbor would burst in with a camera and take a picture of the two of them eating together. Vernon cleared his throat and asked in what he supposed was a nonthreatening manner, "So um, boy- Harry," he cleared his meaty throat again, "How are you getting your stuff out of here. I mean, are your lot coming here, respectfully?" He posed a smile that made him look like a demented whale.

Shaking his head from that particularly disturbing analogy, Harry smiled again, " I think you should clear your fireplace again." Vernon's face turned into a bad mix of current ice cream and he snapped up the rest of his food ferociously before moving into the common room, muttering for a crowbar. Petunia checked out the window out of habit and moved the shades down as to not see Harry Potter.

The day rolled on and Harry eventually tired of scaring his relatives. He finally retreated up to his room and followed the path to his bed that he kicked out this morning previously. Moving his wand from his front pocket to his back pocket (just to spite Moody if he was part of the moving group) Harry silently awaited the Weasleys to arrive. He ran his hand though his hair and wondered if Ginny was going to be there. Fighting off a silent pang that went through his heart as he thought of her, his scar flared.

He yelped out in pain and grabbed his forehead. Closing his eyes he laid on his bed watching the scene unfold. A high cold voice came out from the darkness, "Lucius bring him here."

"Of course milord," Lucius said as he scurried away and dragged a thin balding man in front of Lord Voldemort. Voldemort smiled and twirled his wand in between the second and third fingers of his hands. The house slowly became illuminated to Harry and he observed a drafty house and cold peeling paint along the walls.

Voldemort finally spoke, "I require you to do me a task." The man stared at Voldemort and then spit on the floor. Voldemort shook his head and clutched his want in his right hand. "Maybe you need some persuasion. Crucio." Red light shot out from his wand and the man began twitching out on the floor, begging out for help. Voldemort ended the spell with a wave of his hand and grasped the mans neck.

Hoisting him up until they were only inches apart, Voldemort spoke quietly, "Mr. Swills, you are going to do as I ask you, or else I will break you until you will beg for death."

The man stared up at him and then cracked a smile and spoke for the first time, "We have a phrase in America, it's called 'up yours'."

Lucius gasped and Voldemorts fury broke. A green light flashed in the room and the man died. Voldemort sighed and grasped the bridge in between his eyes. "Lucius, dispose of this vermin and leave me be, now." Lucius Malfoy levitated the body and left the door while Voldemort's mouth curved into a frown, much remained that he needed to have done.

Harry's eyes jolted open and he felt a warm fluid drip down his forehead. Wiping the blood off with his hand, he exhaled violently. Checking the clock in the hallway he realized that the Weasleys should have been there by now. Running downstairs he saw Mr. Weasley, Charlie, and Ron sitting down on the couch with a very uncomfortable Dursleys.

"Ah, Harry, have a nice nap?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry's eyes shifted down and he said, "Yeah it was refreshing, but you could have just woke me up you know. You didn't have to wait..."

Mr. Weasley smiled and replied, "Oh no, it was delightful. We were just discussing eklecticity, Vernon seems a little bit of an expert." Ron and Charlie shared a look while Harry fought the urge to snort.

"Yeah he's bloody fantastic, can we get out of here?" Harry asked, slightly anxious to be done with Privet Drive forever.

Mr. Weasley checked his watch and smiled reassuringly, "Of course Harry." And with that, Mr. Weasley flicked his wand and all of Harry's bags and his owl came down the stairs. Throwing them all into the fireplace, Harry's eyes widened as they all fit in. Charlie chuckle and said, "Standard sizing charm Harry."

The Dursleys looked positively petrified and Ron stepped in with the bags, giving Harry a small wave before shouting out, "The Burrow!" and getting swallowed with all of his bags by the green flame.

Charlie went next and soon it was just Harry, Mr. Weasley, and the Dursleys. "Well, this is it then, goodbye," Harry said. Petunia looked like she had just swallowed an unripe lemon and Vernon finally spat out, "Goodbye then, and don't come back, we've already had enough trouble to last a lifetime."

Harry rolled his eyes again, "Somehow, I think you're going to lose this argument to. Goodbye." And with that he stepped into the fireplace and shouted, "The Burrow!" Tumbling out of the fireplace he walked straight into the middle of Knockturn Alley. "Not again," Harry cried out. He took out his wand and started looking for the easiest way out.

Harry heard a shout and on instinct, he ducked. Three men in pitch cloaks were chasing after him, casting all manner of spells. He immediately nonverbally cast _levicorpus_ at the throng and by accident, hoisted up a pedestrian. "I have to work on that," Harry muttered to himself as he ran through the twisting streets of Knockturn Alley.

An explosion to the side of him knocked him five feed forward and the three men were nearly 10 feet away from him. Cursing, Harry yelled out, "Stupefy!" and the duel began. The odds did not favor Harry as he began only to be able to shield versus the three attackers. Finally, he yelled out "Impedimenta! Sortius!" The first hex was blocked by one of the three men, but the second advanced stinging hex pierced the defenses and caused a man to drop his wand in pain. _Down one_... Harry thought.

Unfortunately, the next two men were quite cautious forcing Harry into a dead end while one only blocked and one only attacked. Harry looked behind him and swore, while ducking a nasty looking yellow curse. In desperation, he yelled "Confringo!" at the wall next to the attackers. The blockers shield charm did not extend to the wall and it exploded, striking both men with heavy bricks.

Breathing heavily, Harry lowered his wand and walked past the two prone bodies and decided to leave them there and not waste time messing with their unconscious bodies. Finally navigating his way out of Knockturn Alley (after asking for directions from one ghastly looking witch) he arrived in Diagon Alley and walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Remus Lupin was at a stool looking anxious and as soon as he spotted Harry, he ran over and embraced him tightly. Harry wondered idly how awful he looked and embraced his godfather back. Lupin let go and asked, "Harry, what the hell happened?"

Harry explained his story and Lupin swore. "Damn, if it's not Voldemort, it's some imbecilic death eater wannabes. I'm quite sorry, next time, we're doing it by portkey."

Harry looked at Lupin curiously and asked, "Why didn't we just apparate?" Lupin sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"It's because Minister Scrimgeour has deemed it prudent that no apparation of flying of any kind be done over Little Whinging, trying to keep death eaters away, but actually keeping you prisoner. Next time, we're doing it by portkey, trust me."

Harry nodded and they walked behind the bar giving Tom a nod and they grabbed a rusty old metal plate. Lupin gave a lopsided smile, "No more worries Harry, I made this portkey myself." Lupin counted down, "Three, two, one-" Harry let go as soon as the portkey flashed blue and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, like Lupin would ever say the word 'wannabe'."

The imposter's eyes widened and Harry gave him a little wink and a wave goodbye. He grabbed his wand and went to go take a rest in the Leaky Cauldron and wait for a real order member. As Harry sat by the bar and nursed a butterbeer that Tom had spotted him (apologizing for almost letting him get captured) Harry saw the real Lupin burst through the door and walk over to Harry.

Harry asked, "What's your nickname Lupin? I've already met one fake you today." Lupin smiled at Harry's good use of security, "People call me Moony," he said, "And I keep on telling you to call me that, but you still call me your professor even though it's been four years since I've had that job, what form does your patronus take and who is it after?"

Harry answered shortly, "It's a stag, after my dad's animagus form, prongs." Lupin then proceeded to ask what happened and Harry explained thoroughly for the second time of the day.

Lupin commented, "You don't look very flustered, are you getting used to this?"

Harry smiled and said, "Maybe a little bit." He then yawned and Lupin grabbed his arm, and they apparated straight into a familiar looking kitchen. Mrs. Weasley gasped and embraced Harry. "Oh Harry dear, it's so good to see you, we thought you had been captured, we were all so worried, Ronald feeling guilty."

Harry smiled and said, "It's nice to see you too Mrs. Weasley, and I'm fine, just had a run-in with some not-so-nice guys, thats all." Ron walked into the kitchen looking downcast and looked a Harry miserably.

"Sorry Harry," he started, "I should've checked more thoroughly."

Harry waved it off with a flick of his hand. "Don't worry about it, you might not've caught it anyways."

Ron still looked downcast but said, "Yeah, I s'pose." There were to loud cracks in the middle of the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley dropped her cooking spoon on the ground.

"FRED! GEORGE! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. They both gave Cheshire grins and raised their hands to show their innocence.

"But mum, you know you love much to dearly to do anything rash with that knife you have there, right?" One of the twins asked.

Mrs. Weasley flexed her fingers, "Out, now! Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes, and no more surprise apparation!" Fred and George gave broad grins and walked out of the room with Harry and Ron. Harry walked into the room that he and Ron were sharing and saw all of his stuff dumped down on the floor next to his makeshift bed. Ron plopped down on his bed and moaned.

"You got the letter that Hogwarts isn't reopening immediately?" Ron asked.

Harry felt his mood get depressed and replied, "Yeah... it really really sucks."

Ron smacked his head, "An extra three months with my mum, you have no idea, although I guess you'll have some idea since you'll be here for the entire time, eh?" Harry just nodded, not telling Ron about the letter he had gotten, deciding to mull it over for the time being.

"What happened to your head?" Ron asked after a moments pause. Harry thought he was talking about his scar until he saw where Ron's eyes were traveling and realized he had a nasty bruise where he had hit his head on his wall.

Harry snorted, "I was looking for my glasses and I ran into my wall." Ron just stared for a moment and then burst out laughing. Harry also joined in on the laughter and they were doubled over laughing for a few minutes, forgetting about the state of affairs. Harry heard a dinner cry from Mrs. Weasley and stood up, wiped his eyes and stared at Ron. Ron gave him a glance back, and they went downstairs to have an uneventful dinner after which they both fell asleep in blissful peace.


	3. Wait, what just happened?

**Disclaimer**: I do not nor will I ever own the Harry Potter series, however all original plot ideas and characters are my own.

**Chapter 3:**Wait, what just happened?

Ron's incessant snoring finally awoke Harry Potter as he sighed and opened his eyes. Looking around for his glasses on the nearby table, he slipped them on sat up too quickly, nailing his head on the wooden post above the bed. Harry winced and put his hands on his already bruised forehead, muttering "It's always the bloody head."

Getting untangled from his plaid blankets, Harry stumbled out of the room as quietly as possible. Walking down the hallway, he walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Harry blinked rapidly, trying to get his eyes to accustomed to the morning light. Looking around in the kitchen, Harry found the kettle and set some water to boil for a cup of tea.

There was a tapping noise on the window and Harry spied a tawny brown owl trying to peck it's way through. Harry walked over and opened the window, took the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_

_My name is Dean Rowland, Principal of Hearthrows School of American Grammyrie. It's the equivalent of Hogwarts in America. We have heard that Hogwarts will not reopen until winter and we have extended you an invitation to our prestiges school, only until Hogwarts reopens, of course. I was quite sorry to hear that Albus Dumbledore had passed away, but I'm sure he would have wanted you to continue your schooling as much as possible. Please reply soon._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Dean Roland, Principal of Hearthrows School of American Grammyrie_

Harry read the loopy writing and felt a pang in his stomach. Study magic in America? Tempting, he admitted. He did need to learn more magical techniques. But what about his friends? It's only for a few months, he thought. Harry scribbled a quick reply on the back of the letter.

When does it start?

He tied the letter back to the owls leg and shooed the owl out of the house. As he saw the wings soaring over the crabapple trees in the distance, Harry closed his eyes, great, now all I need to do is tell them.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Harry!" A bushy haired women called as she crossed the threshold into The Burrow, accompanied by Aurors Tonks and Kingsley.

"Wotcher Harry," Tonks smiled at him, changing her hair color from pink to a mousy brown.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said after they embraced in a hug. Hermione immediately began to fire questions at Harry.

"I heard you were captured from Ron! What happened? Why haven't you been writing? Did something happen? How's Ginny? Have you talked to her yet?"

Tonks and Kingsley smiled and then checked their watches. Kingsley spoke quickly, "Have to be off now, give our best to the family." And with two loud cracks they apparated out of The Burrow.

Harry put his hands up in a helpless gesture, "Yeah there was a little mix up during the floo trip, but nothing that I couldn't handle." He gave a lopsided smile, and Hermione rolled her eyes. Continuing, Harry said "Anyways uh, sorry about not writing to you, I-um kind of have to talk to everyone in person." He gulped and Hermione's eyes narrowed, but she dropped it for the moment.

"So what about Ginny?" She cried out. Harry looked down but then stared at Hermione and tried to explain,

"Me and Ginny can't, okay? Not right now, while there's a war going on." Hermione nodded and asked, "Well do you still like her?" Harry closed his eyes.

"I can't like her Hermione, and she can't like me. It makes us both more vulnerable to Voldemort."

They both became silent and sat down on the rickety old chairs. Hermione finally asked, "Her where are the Weasleys? They were supposed to meet me as I came i-"

"Hermione dear! You're early! Just in the garden trying to catch up on a bit of weeding," Mrs. Weasley bustled out. "Would you like something to eat dear? Or how about a nice cup of tea, I know portkeys usually make me feel unsettled too."

Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Mrs. Weasley had been there the entire time, listening in on the entire conversation.

He then asked Hermione, "They took you with a portkey?"

She nodded and replied to Mrs. Weasley, "Some tea would be great Mrs. Weasley."

With a flick of her wand Mrs. Weasley starting cooking up a storm of food including eggs, bacon, toast, and potatoes. "Aurthur can't be here this morning, had to be at work early." She frowned and began to liberally add salt and pepper to the food cooking on the stove.

Like bees towards honey, the three Weasley boys walked downstairs in tandem, yawning and rubbing their heads. Harry took in a breath, well now or never...

"So, uh, I got offered to go to school in America until Hogwarts opens, and I uh- well I'm going to go." He winced, that could have gone better. Immediately Ron and Hermione spit out their food and Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"What? You didn't even mention it to us? When were you going to? When does it start? When are you leaving? Where? What if Hogwarts doesn't open? Why didn't you tell us?" Mrs. Weasley cried out. Harry winced again and tried to explain.

"It's only for a few months, it's at Hearthrows, in the magical section of Washington D.C." All of the Weasleys collectively gasped.

Ron yelled "Harry you can't go there! It's a private school for rich kids. Berks like Malfoy."

Harry shrugged and retorted, "I can't just wait for Voldemort to kill me!" The Weasleys all collectively flinched and Harry continued, "It's only for a few months! They might be able to teach me things I can't learn here. It opens August twenty-third, but I'll go there August fifteenth to get semi-acquainted before school starts."

Hermione remained silent and then said, "We can't go can we?" Harry sighed and cast his eyes down.

"No, it's only for me." Ron's ears turned a dangerous shade of red and exploded.

"Well it's obvious that you can't go then. Me and Hermione have always been there!" Hermione winced at his bad grammar but her eyes agreed with Ron's words. "Who's going to look after you when you get yourself in a fix, like you always do!"

Harry yelled back "What does that mean Ron? If I remember well I think you're the one that didn't check the damn floo as well as you should have."

Ron looked murderous, "Yeah well maybe if you weren't always complaining about your damn scar all the time, you would have checked it, I'm not your babysitter."

"Yeah, well let's trade anytime. Watching Voldemort kill people isn't fun trust me," Harry said loudly.

The Weasleys winced as both men's voices became increasingly louder, shouting accusations at each other. They looked about to draw wands when Ginny Weasley walked down the stairs, her eyebrows creased in a V position.

"Shut up! Both of you! All you think about is your damn selves! Everyone has to make sacrifices here. Harry go to your school in America, Ron shove off, if he wants to do everything alone, let him."

"Ginevra, language!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Do everything alone? If you guys could go then I wish you would, but it's impossible!" Harry shouted.

Ginny looked down at the ground and said quietly, "I know Harry, and I already know that you're resolute in your decision to go, so this argument is pointless." And with that, they all sat down and had breakfast in stony silence. Well, that wasn't so bad, Harry thought.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Weasley house had turned into a war zone. With Bill and Fleur's wedding coming up, everyone was faking nice to not enhance any conflict that was already there. Mrs. Weasley was constantly doing something, and Ron and Harry avoided each other like the plague.

"Harry, it's only because he cares about you," Hermione tried explaining one day.

Harry snorted, "If that prat cared about me, then he wouldn't be so damn obstinate and just accept that I won't be here forever. We're growing up Hermione, we can't act like kids anymore. I need to get stronger, I couldn't cast a single spell on Snape. How can I beat Voldemort if I can't even beat his little pets?"

"We know Harry, but it's just hard. Trouble seems to follow you around and it's hard to accept that if something happens to you, we won't be there to help you out."

Harry turned to face her, "I know, but I need to do this." And so the days to Harry's birthday became smaller and smaller, with the stress levels in the house getting raised to a max. Harry spent m most of his time by the shed outside with his firebolt, flying at breakneck speeds and performing dangerous maneuvers to forget the arguments being waged in the house.

As Harry walked into the house around dusk, Mrs. Weasley approached him and asked, "Harry, Bill's wedding has definitely made us more busy, but would you like a nice birthday dinner tomorrow? Maybe invite Remus and Tonks over for a nice quiet celebration." Harry nodded.

"I'd like that Mrs. Weasley," he said.

She replied, "Call me Molly dear."

He nodded and walked into the room that he shared with Ron. Ron was standing poker-straight in the doorway and Harry said, "Scuse me, kinda in the way Ron."

Ron didn't move and muttered, "I was a git, okay? I know you have to do this, just don't get killed." Harry smiled and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I was a git too, I didn't mean what I said about you not checking the floo well enough, and I'm fine anyways so no matter. Now how bout a game of chess?" Ron grinned mischievously and proceeded to slaughter Harry four times in a row. The last time Harry chucked the board underneath Ron's bed and put him in a headlock. They continued for several minutes before Hermione came in and gasped.

"Stop fighting! It won't help Ron! Harr-"

She was cut off by them laughing and grinning sheepishly. "It was when he hacked my queen to bits Hermione," Harry laughed out. Hermione sighed and sat down on the floor.

She said, "You better write Harry, and if something happens, were coming to get you, damn the Americans." Harry smiled.

"Sounds like a deal Mione." They then played exploding snap into the wee hours of the night and Ron sleepily looked at the clock and then at Harry, "Happy birthday, Harry Potter." They then passed out with scorch marks all over there arms and cloths.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A bucket of water splashed over Harry James Potter as he awoke swearing loudly. One of the twins smiled, "Hey Harry, it's your birthday, you shouldn't sleep through the day!" Harry sighed and then grinned evilly.

"Hey George," he guessed the name and got it right, "It is my birthday." George paled and Harry grabbed his wand and thought, _levicorpus_. George ducked, and the spell hit a walking-by Ginny who chose the wrong day to wear a skirt.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER I DO NOT CARE IF IT IS YOUR BIRTHDAY, I AM GOING TO STRANGLE YOU!" she cried trying to keep her skirt from showing off her sensual legs.

Harry grinned sheepishly and muttered the counter curse, laughing slightly as Ginny fell down in an undignified heap. She exhaled violently, took off her shoe and threw it at his head. "Prat," she muttered, fighting down the smile that tempted her lips. Harry levitated the shoe with his wand and put it just out of arms reach and made Ginny try to catch it. She tried to ignore it and Harry made it tap against her bum, causing her to try to shoo it away.

After a few minutes, Crookshanks came and stole the shoe in his teeth and jumped into Ginny's open door. "Thank you Crookshanks," she said and walked into her room retrieving her shoe. Harry smiled and walked downstairs.

The entire Weasley family was there (minus Ginny who was still getting her shoe) smiling and talking loudly. "Happy birthday!" they all shouted and Harry felt his lips twitch into a grin. He sat at the table and started wolfing down his food .

Fred, or maybe George, looked at Harry and said, "Hey Harry how bout a game of quidditch?" Harry counted the people there and replied, "We don't have enough people."

Fred looked around and started diving up the teams. "Alright well George and I can be separate beaters for each team, Harry's team can have Ginny as chaser and Ron as keeper, and Harry of course as seeker. For our team, uh, I can be beater, Charlie can be chaser, Bill can be seeker, damn we're missing a keeper."

Lupin walked through the hall and shouted, "You're looking at the Hogwarts keeper of the year right here." George pumped his fist in the air and began to drag out an ancient set of quidditch balls.

Lupin yelled, "Set, ready, go!" He flicked his wand the balls zoomed through the air. Ginny caught the quaffle and began to try and zoom past Charlie, but Charlie pulled a spinning move and forced her to try a different tactic. George hit a bludger at Bill who was tailing Harry, forcing Bill to fly back a few feet. Ginny suddenly pulled a move on Charlie and threw and excellent shot towards the left-most goalpost. Lupin dived easily, and caught the ball, throwing it to Charlie. Charlie shot forward past an out of position Ginny and tossed a spinning shot towards the middle goal post.

Ron extended his arm and caught it much like Lupin, and the game became intense. Harry and Bill were knocking each other around and Harry suddenly had an idea. Diving sharply, he angled himself almost completely vertical. Bill soon followed and Harry went as close as he dared before pulling up in a spinning move. Bill followed suit without getting plowed and Harry swore.

"Nice wronski faint Potter, but you need to do better than that to catch me unawares. The score was 40-30 Lupin's team when Harry finally spotter the snitch. He tore off after it with Bill right next to him. Bill used his superior body weight to nudge Harry out of the way and then went forward to grab the snitch. Harry dived under Bill and hit him from underneath while simultaneously watching the snitch. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and held there breath to see who would win. Bill outstretched his hand closed around thin air as Harry stole the snitch a nanosecond before.

Lupin shot purple fireworks into the air and Harry got on the ground. Bill smiled and shook Harry's hand. "You really are fantastic, Potter, and I've been flying for years." Harry accepted the congratulatory handshakes and walked into the house, heaving his chest. Tonks flipped Aurthur a galleon as they walked in and stared pointedly at Lupin, "Lost me my galleon Lupin!" Lupin smiled and plopped down on the couch.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully as Harry enjoyed his day using magic every which way. Flicking his wand he made a feather float and hover in the air. The wind caught it and it blew away, but Harry smiled as he cast the first spell he had ever learned. Dusk soon came to pass and Harry found himself sitting outside eating a delicious pot roast.

Aurthur cleared his voice and tapped on his glass. "Harry James Potter, when I first spied you when you were 12, I knew that you were destined to do great things. I'm going to make this short, but what I wanted to say is that you are family. You are always welcome here, no matter what."

Harry felt tears come to his eyes and he said thickly, "Thank you Mr. Weasley."

"Call me Aurthur, Harry." Harry smiled and nodded and then dug back in to the rest of his food. Near the end of dinner George called out, "Presents Harry, presents!" Harry chortled and looked at the stack he had received from his surrogate family.

He opened the first present, a small box from Molly and Aurthur, and he discovered it to be a watch. It looked a little tattered but it still had a nice polish to it. Molly smiled, "It's customary to give a wizard a watch when he turns 17. This one belonged to my brother, Fabian, and I'm afraid he didn't take great care of his belongings, but it's yours now."

Harry beamed, "Thanks Molly."

He then opened up a present from Ron and was completely surprised. It was a notebook with one sheet of paper. Ron smiled at Harry''s perplexed look. Ron said, "Write a spell in it Harry." Harry looked around for a quill and grabbed a spare one from the side of the table. _Stupefy_, he wrote. Automatically, a picture of the wand motion and a detailed explanation of the spell work appeared on the page. Ron smiled and said, "It knows pretty much every spell Harry, just in cause you run into some weird spells in the States." Harry smiled and gave him a high-five from across the table.

The next package he got was from Charlie. He opened it and saw a midnight black cloak. Charlie cleared his throat. "It's Hungarian Horntail hide, it'll stop pretty much any spell that comes your way, don't let it get stolen though."

Harry replied, "Blimey, thanks Charlie." He would put this to good use. He saw a neatly wrapped box near the bottom and looked at it. It was from Lupin. Harry glanced curiously at Lupin wondering what Lupin at gotten him. He opened it and a golden snitch fluttered to life. Harry caught it immediately and then looked at Lupin and cracked a smile.

Lupin said, "It was your dads, I figured he would have wanted you to have it." Harry let it go only to catch it again, laughing at the different ways he could catch it. Ginny rolled her eyes and shared a smile with Hermione. Harry set it aside and opened up the final present, Hermione's.

It was a photo album of Harry and his friends at Hogwarts. Harry gulped and Hermione gave him a light hug. "Just so you won't forget about us," she said. Harry nodded and set it aside. He thanked everybody for their presents and walked up to his room. He felt a hand at his shoulder and he turned his head. There was Ginny, smiling impishly.

"You see, I couldn't figure out what to get you, so I thought I'd give you a memory while you're off with the beautiful girls in America." Then she grasped his head and began to kiss him passionately. He let his hands travel around her back and beautiful hair, losing himself in the kiss. Finally it ended and Harry clenched his fist.

"You just had to kiss me, didn't you. Make it as hard as possible," he said angrily.

Her eyebrows tightened, "Well maybe if you weren't such a berk and we were dating, then I wouldn't have to only give you one kiss!"

"Well maybe we should be dating then!" He yelled.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They stormed off angrily and then poked their heads out of their doors.

"Did we just-?" Harry started.

"Casual?" Ginny asked back.

"Casual," Harry affirmed.

"Night then," she said.

"G'night Ginny," he replied.

Harry Potter sunk into his lumpy mattress, feeling slightly satisfied. Just casual.


	4. The Wedding Chimes High Pt 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not nor will I ever own the Harry Potter series, however all original plot ideas and characters are my own.

Quote of the day: _The war for oil is a war for the beast, the war on terror is a war on peace._

-Michael Franti, Light Up Ya Lighter

**Chapter 4: **The Wedding Chimes High (Pt. 1)

The sun was shining, the sky was blue, birds chirped in the air, Harry could have sworn that he saw a rainbow or two in the sky as he awoke the following morning after his birthday. He had to concur with himself that for once, Harry was in a completely chipper mood. He sat up from his bed, loving the simply amazing feeling of being alive.

Bam.

"OK that is the last time I hit my bloody head on that bloody headboard of this bed," he grumbled. Taken down a peg or two he gripped his forehead and rolled out of his bed and onto the floor, looking for a shirt that said all over it, "Cannons For the Cup!"

"Definitely not mine," Harry said aloud. He continued to wade his feet through the cloths-strewn floor and finally managed to pick up a blue striped tee-shirt that he recognized as his own. Clad only in boxers and a tee-shirt, he walked across the rickety hallway and into the bathroom. Sniffing himself Harry decided that he needed a shower and began to strip and turn on the water. He walked into the shower and yelped.

"Oh my God!" The hot water scalded his skin in and he jumped out, slipping on the floor and hitting his elbow on the tiles. Harry closed his eyes, and stood up, nursing his sore elbow and head. Carefully adjusting the heat of the shower he walked in and began the process of cleaning himself. _Not a great start to the day_, he thought. He hoped that this was not a prelude to how this day was going to be.

Washing off all of the soapy suds on his body, Harry dried himself off with a towel and began brushing his teeth. Thankfully, nothing eventful happened and he walked out with a towel covering the lower half of his body, scratching his scraggly dark-haired head.

Harry walked back into the room, only to spy a still-snoring Ron on his own bed, occasionally twitching. "N-no, not the spiders. Please, I'll be good I swear..." Ron kept on muttering in a mantra. Harry put on a pair of boxers and pants and grabbed his wet towel off the floor.

His lips suddenly twitched at an idea and Harry cracked a towel over Ron's midsection. Ron lunged off his bed onto the floor screaming, "No! Not the spiders! I'll be good I swear! Not the... I'm going to murder you Harry bloody Potter."

Harry smirked and put his blue-striped tee-shirt on again and said, "Merlin's ass Ron you are most definitely not a morning person. It's time to get up! Look at the day, the birds are out, it's sunny, it's time to get this day started!"

"Why are you so bloody chipper this morning?" Ron asked while covering his head with a pillow.

"It's a good day, what's not to be happy about? We're alive!" Harry exclaimed happily, pumping the air with his fist.

Ron looked at him furtively, "Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

Harry sighed and yanked his wand off of the set of drawers next to his dresser. "If you don't get out of bed, I'll have to make you," Harry threatened.

Ron's eyes widened and he looked at Harry, "You wouldn't."

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Try me."

Ron groaned and threw a pillow at Harry's head, "I really do hate you, you know? I hate you more than anything. Right at this moment, I wish that Malfoy was in this room rather than you." Ron moaned as he got out of the entangled sheets of his bed.

Harry snorted, "I wouldn't go that far, Malfoy might want to spend some quality time with you, playing the game 'hide the wand'."

Ron looked disgusted, "Get out you bloody pervert and let me get dressed!"

Harry smiled and walked down the hallway to the stairs. His still-slippery feet, wet from the shower, slipped for the second time that day and Harry tripped down the stairs, landing in an undignified heap at the bottom of the floor. He groaned, "Oh for the love of Merlin's saggy left cheek..." Harry heard some chortling from above.

"God got you for waking me up like that," Ron said running down the stairs and helping Harry to his feet. Harry swore loudly and rubbed his now bruising leg.

"That is the third time today that I've bruised some part of my body!" He yelled.

Ron laughed, "Why, what happened earlier this morning?"

Harry swore and attempted to punch him. Ron ducked out of the way and Harry lost his balance and almost tripped again. Ron guffawed even louder and Harry felt an unpleasant frown settle upon his face.

"Well this morning, I hit my head on the bloody board above my bed, again!" Ron was laughing so hard he fell down unceremoniously on his rear. "Then, I went into the shower and it was too hot, so I jumped out and I slipped and bumped my elbow on the damn tiles!" Ron's eyes were watering at this point. "And now, my bloody legs hurt so much, gah!"

After Ron stopped laughing finally and looked at Harry with watery eyes and spoke, "Gah? Clumsy and inarticulate too? Bloody Merlin, all You-Know-Who has to do his set up an obstacle course and you're finished."

"Yeah hop off..." Harry said and stomped angrily into the kitchen.

"Well at least you're not so bloody chipper anymore. Back to your old grumpy, moody self Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry inhaled deeply and began to say in a sing-song voice, "Oh Hermione... Where art thou? My love for you knows no bounds-" Harry stopped as he saw Ron's eyes narrow.

All Ron said was, "We're even."

Harry smiled, "Deal."

They walked into the kitchen to see Ginny in her pajamas reaching for a plate that was a little bit too high for her to get.

"Here, let me get that Ginny," Harry said and walked over to her.

Ginny smiled and looked at him and pecked him on the lips as he walked over. "Minty fresh," she giggled. Harry looked over nervously to Ron who's eyes had narrowed to a dangerous angle. Harry grabbed the plate for her and set it on the table. A stony silence settled on the table.

Ginny sighed exasperatedly, "It's just casual Ron. Get over yourself." Ron looked at Harry and jerked his eyes up as if to say, _it better stay just casual_. Harry rubbed his arm and looked and Ginny nervously. She flicked her hair out of her face and began to get out all of the necessary ingredients for pancakes.

Harry and Ron sat at the table in a silent standoff. Ron whispered peevishly, "What do you think you're doing. What happened to the whole, 'You Know Who's going to get her' thing?"

Harry shrugged, "We're just being casual, it's not a life commitment, we're just trying it out again, I mean I am going to America soon."

Ron replied vehemently, "Exactly, you're going to break her heart again and then next time, you're really not going to be able to pickup the pieces."

"Just wait and see Ron, I just want to enjoy my time here." That was the best explanation Harry could give for his actions. He didn't love her, hell, he didn't even know what love was. He knew she brightened up his day considerably, and that she was beautiful. There was also a definite race of his heartbeat every time he saw her, so what if it wasn't going to last forever?

Ron looked murderous, "I swear to God Harry, if you weren't my best mate I'd kill you. It better stay casual, I don't want my sister being mopey while you're away in the States."

"I can hear everything you're saying you gits," Ginny said. Harry and Ron both shut up and had an extraordinarily long staring contest. There was no way Harry was going to look away. Nope. He could stare all day if he had to. Finally Ron blinked and looked away. _Thank God, my eyes really hurt_, Harry thought.

He twitched his nostrils and looked at whatever Ginny way trying to cook. "Hey Ginny, I'm pretty sure I don't like my pancakes black."

Ginny whirled around and Harry winced, wrong thing to say. "Well maybe you can cook your own bloody food Harry James Potter."

Ron cracked a smile and shot him a look that said _have fun_.

Harry cast his eyes down, "Sorry Ginny," he muttered.

Ginny's eyes softened, "It's OK Harry, just try not to be a prat like my brothers."

Ron's eyes widened "What? We're not prats!" Ginny rolled her eyes. Fred and George chose that moment to walk down the stairs.

"I believe our dearest sister just called us prats," George said, or maybe it was Fred, Harry really couldn't tell.

"I think she did Forge, I think we should take offense to that," replied the other twin.

"Why Gred? We know it's true!" And with that the whole room started laughing, and a bustling Mrs. Weasley came from a room down the hall from the kitchen.

"Ginevra, maybe you should let me cook," Mrs. Weasley said softly. As Ginny whirled around Harry fought down a smile, _seems like I'm not the only one that says the wrong thing around here._

"Why mum? You think what I'm making looks that bad?" She asked.

The twins simultaneously answered, "Yes." Ginny huffed and threw off an apron that had been hanging around her neck.

"I'm going outside, you lot can bloody take care of yourselves. Come on Harry." Harry dutifully followed her outside to the patio next to the garden and the twins creased their eyebrows.

"Did I miss something Fred?" George asked.

"Think so George," Fred replied.

"Damn," they both said in sync.

"Language," commanded Mrs. Weasley in one word. "Now let me make some breakfast, Ron could you clean up this mess?"

Ron groaned, he'd only been up for an hour and already doing chores.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

With the wedding between Bill and Fleur fast approaching, the teenagers in the house had more to do than ever. Mrs. Weasley would ask them to clean and straighten various parts of the house and as the teenagers did more and more cleaning, they began to complain more and more.

"But mum! Why would the Delacours go into the effing attic?" Ron complained loudly.

"Mrs. Weasley huffed loudly, "You never know Ronald! Now hop to!"

"But there's spiders and stuff in there!" He moaned.

"I could always send Harry and Ginny to-" she started looking pensive.

"I'll do it," he cut her off. He raced up the stairs and took out his wand, getting ready to blast any insect that might look at him funny.

Hermione walked out from the lounge and called out to Harry, "Was Ron just running up to the attack with his wand out?" There was a loud bang from upstairs.

Harry shrugged and made a funny face, "Reckon so I guess." Hermione snorted. She picked up a dirty rag and began to wipe all the surfaces in that room for the third time. Harry was flicking his wand every which way to do any chore that he had been assigned and Ginny was starting to get annoyed.

For the thousandth time, Harry flicked his want a stray pair of shoes and levitated them into the closet with another swish. Frustrated she asked him, "Do you have to whip out your wand for every little thing?"

He looked at her sheepishly, "I'm practicing not speaking while I cast spells and I'm getting better at it. Not to mention it's kind of fun."

"Well could you stop it? It's annoying." She asked.

"Bloody Merlin, I didn't know it bothered you so much." He jammed his wand in his pocket and started fiddling with his hands. Ginny threw up her hands and stormed out of the room.

One of the twins walked into the room and spied a speechless Harry, "What's her problem?" the twin asked.

"I have no bloody idea," Harry truthfully replied.

The twin clapped Harry on the back and walked back into his assigned room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At the end of the day, Harry James Potter was exhausted. He moved his sore shoulder around and plopped himself on his bed. Ron stomped into the room shortly after and sighed heavily.

"I'll be glad when this bloody wedding his over and done with," Ron said.

"You and me both mate," Harry said. "Just be glad that it's tomorrow."

Ron choked out a laugh, "Thank Merlin."

The boys then drifted off to sleep, awaiting the next day.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she knocked on the door. "The wedding is in eight hours, and we still have so much work to do!"

Harry and Ron groaned and got up and dressed, stumbling out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

Harry rubbed the sand out of his eyes and muttered to Ron, "It feels like we just went to sleep." Without responding Ron pointed to the clock, it was ten o'clock in the morning. "Or not," he mumbled. They sat down and had a light breakfast of eggs and toast before starting the chores of the day.

Mrs. Weasley began to give them orders, "Harry I would really like it if you assisted Hermione and Charlie outside to make the decorations and such-like. Ron you're in charge of making the front of the house look presentable with Fred and George."

They both scurried off to do their assignments and the sun passed through the sky. Harry wiped some sweat off of his brow and spied Ginny speaking quietly to Hermione. He maneuvered himself over so that he could listen to part of their conversation.

"I don't know Hermione he's keeping things from me," Ginny said. Harry felt a sinking pit in his stomach.

Hermione replied, "But Ginny, be fair, give him time! He'll open up eventually."

"I can't wait any longer Hermione, if he won't then well... it might be time."

Harry didn't want to listen to them any longer. He walked over and pulled out his wand. Sparks flew out of it and he tried to get more control over his temper. _Keeping things from you am I? Maybe you don't want to know that I'm going to have to become a murderer, or that I already am a murderer! And that I'm destined to fight and either kill or be killed. Maybe you don't want to know that._

A chair broke around him and he sighed.

"Reparo," he quickly muttered and went off to get dressed for the upcoming wedding.

As he made his way up to his room, Harry Potter was sure that these wedding bell chimes were going to be sad for him and Ginny indeed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Preview of next chapter:

Ginny looked beautiful in her dress, but Harry was sure of what he was doing.

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out," he said slowly.

"I guess we're different people now," she replied.

He nodded and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She whispered to him in his ear as she began to leave, "I hope you enjoy the States, we'll miss you."

Harry looked at her and kissed her on the cheek back. "I'll miss you guys too."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Response to reviewer: Quirrel died when Voldemort took his body, besides Harry didn't really know what he was doing, the kid was 11.


	5. The Wedding Chimes High Pt 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not nor will I ever own the Harry Potter series, however all original plot ideas and characters are my own.

Quote of the day: _Those that dam streams, can build fountains. But those of us that just let them run free? Oh we can move mountains._

-Michael Franti, "Time To Go Home"

**Chapter 5: **The Wedding Chimes High (Pt. 2)

The golden color of the sun illuminated the grounds where the marriage ceremony was being held. Simply put, through Harry's eyes, the grounds looked beautiful. With dozens of tables set up (courtesy of him and Hermione's efforts) and bouquets placed purposefully on each table with a wonderful mixture of colors, the grounds looked amazing. Straight down the middle of the yard was a red cloth leading to the alter. The alter itself was water magically cascading around without splashing anyone. A trick that Bill Weasley had performed, saying he had seen a variation of it in Egypt. The water created a wonderful rainbow of colors swirling around the alter and the guests that came trickling in onto the grounds like ants could only stare at it amazed.

Harry was currently in the act of putting on his emerald green dress robes and attempting to flatten his unruly hair.

"Mate, it's a losing battle," Ron laughed out.

Harry's eyebrows creased. "I'm going to get it down even if it takes me my lifetime," he said determined.

Ron flicked up his wrist and said, "You have 15 minutes."

"Shit."

They both laughed and Harry finally gave up and began tying up the lace on his cuffs. Ron kept on looking over his shoulder to try and see the back of his robes and Harry was at last glad that he had forced Fred and George to buy him some new dress robes. Ron's new robes were a simple olive color which highly benefited his red-haired pale complexion.

They both started flattening out nonexistent wrinkles and shared a look.

"I think we have to go now," Harry said slowly.

"One game of chess?" Ron asked. Harry was sorely tempted to do so, but right before he could answer Hermione bustled into the room.

"Chess? It's your brothers wedding and you want to play chess?" Hermione asked.

"It would be a good game of chess Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. Harry snorted.

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm, "I am not going out to the wedding alone. You are coming with me."

Harry snorted again, "Have fun ickle-Ronniekins." Ginny all of a sudden materialized right next to the door.

"Your coming with me," she said simply and dragged Harry off by the arm. The two protesting boys were dragged outside and they both moaned as they saw so many guests there.

"I guess this means we need to socialize Ron," Harry said glumly.

"Damn," Ron said.

Hermione and Ginny rolled there eyes and dragged them into the middle of the gathering of people.

"Well I'll say, is that Harry Potter?" A voice asked from nowhere.

Harry jumped around and spied the man that spoke. He was of medium build, and had light sandy brown hair. His eyes were a light brown color and he had a jovial smile.

Harry replied, "Yes I'm Harry Potter."

The man clapped his hands and held out his arm for a handshake.

"Forgetting me manners, I am. My names Henrick Lelling, but you can call me Henry. I was a good friend of your dads. A work friend I should say, but James Potter and I had many a drink at the local bar after nine o'clock pm. That is, to say when work ended." He gave Harry a small wink.

Harry's eyes widened and he took a new interest in this stranger and shook his hand. "You knew my dad?"

Henry replied, "That I did, he was a good man. I was sorry to hear that Voldemort killed him, but see here. You're the spitting image of your da."

Henry's Irish accent reminded Harry of Seamus and with a pang Harry was reminded that he wasn't going to see his friend from Hogwarts for a long time. Or Dean, or Neville, or-

Henry interrupted Harry's thoughts, "Yes, your da was a fierce politician he was. Always on the people side. A wicked spell caster too, but his way with words really entranced people and had people believe in what he stood for."

"My dad was a politician?" Harry asked. This was news to him.

"Aye, and a damn good 'un at that. He might've been Minister of Magic, he might've," Henry mused.

Harry's head was overflowing with knowledge about his parents. He had never really asked what his parents did from Sirius or Lupin, but now, Harry was definitely going to ask them.

"And what about my mum? Was she also a politician?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Lily a politician?" Henry chortled. "Dear God no, Lily couldn't stand the very hint of politics. No Lily was one of the most skilled Aurors that the Ministry has ever seen. Her cunning and natural ability made her a force to be reckoned with within the force. Whenever she would arrive on seen, Lily would change the tide of a battle. Always had tricks with her, that Lily did."

Harry was fascinated. His mum had been a formidable auror and his dad a politician? This was all so new to him. Just then, Lupin decided to make an appearance and he gave Henry a brief clap on the back.

"Henry, old chap! Hows the journalism business going?" Lupin asked him.

Henry replied, "It's going Remus. How are you doing old friend?"

Remus sighed and shrugged. "Decently, I guess. As well as my infirmary permits me to be."

Henry waved his hand in the air, "Nonsense Remus! I've told you that I would hire a talented writer like yourself any day of the week, but you've refused me each time."

Remus sighed, "Does the offer still stand?"

Henry exclaimed, "Of course! My office would be remarkably lucky to have someone as talented as yourself on board."

"I'll think about it Henry."

"You do that Remus, we would love to have you."

Harry was slightly confused at what had been happening. "I thought you worked with my dad?" Harry asked.

Henry replied, "Oh, I did. But as soon as Fudge took office I quit. I couldn't take what the ministry began approving. I began to make my life criticizing it and trying to show the public all of the lies and deceit the Fudge campaign was about. Although Scrimageor isn't much better..."

Harry nodded and Henry and Lupin began talking about old times together. Harry let them chat and vowed to remember to ask where he was during the propaganda he had faced during his fifth year. As Harry was wandering around aimlessly, he spied Fred and George walking around in their brilliantly clashing magenta robes.

Harry watched begin to assail a guest, "Taking bets right now," one said.

"25 galleons says Fleur leaves him at the alter-"

"50 says Bill passes out-"

"And a whopping 75 says that Bill runs away from the alter like a scared girl," they finally finished.

The guest looked quite flustered, "Um, I'm not quite sure I know, um-"

"Get back to us on it? Definitely OK, just shout out when you want to place your bet," they said in tandem.

"Oh-um alright then," the guest said nervously.

The twins made there way off to some other unsuspecting guest and Harry laugh out loud a little bit.

"Well, this isn't so bad," he murmured aloud.

"You're hiding from the guests," Ginny said from behind him.

Harry whirled around, "Oh, hey Ginny didn't see you there."

She gazed him with the intensity of the sun, and Harry felt quite awkward and began fiddling with his hands.

"Harry, why won't you just tell me why you need to go to America so badly? What do you have to learn there that's so important? Why do you need to learn how to defend yourself so badly?" she rapid-fire questioned him.

Harry looked down and finally clasped his hands behind his back. "I can't tell you, it'll only put you in more risk."

She scoffed, "More risk? I'm your girlfriend Harry! And you've already told Ron and Hermione. Don't even lie to me and pretend you haven't."

Harry twisted his rapidly heating neck and shifted from foot to foot. "But they're my best mates, and I had to tell them."

"Whereas you don't have to tell me? Damn it Harry, I care about you I need to know," she said.

Harry's eye narrowed. He was really trying to avoid mentioning the prophecy, but at the same time, avoiding mention was causing a major split between him and Ginny. But did she really have to know that he was going to have to be murdered or become a murderer. Harry thought of the prophecy and a line came to him: A_nd either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...._ Harry shivered.

They both turned their hands to the yard, where music was starting and Ginny and Harry had to run over, as a bridesmaid and groom respectively.

They rushed over to the seen and were forced to stand next to each other as Fleur's watery-eyed father was walking her down the aisle.

"My baby girl," Harry heard her dad say.

Harry suddenly tried to picture him and Ginny getting married, but he couldn't see it. He suddenly felt a pit the size of an apple fall through his stomach. _What am I doing? What the hell does casual mean?_ He asked himself. Bill was standing there at the alter, looking highly nervous. He was shuffling from foot to foot and Harry noticed that his long hair had finally been trimmed.

Fleur got to the alter and they stared at each other with loving adoration. The priest began to speak and Ginny hissed, "I need you to tell me."

Harry whispered back, "I can't, Ginny."

"We are gathered here today, to join in the hands of marriage of Bill Arthur Weasley, And Fleur Clarissa Delacour."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I can't," he whispered back frustrated.

"Just let go of your fear for a damn second and make a leap of faith."

The priest began making an intricate movement with his wand and a shining light burst out and surrounded Bill and Fleur.

"This light represents the love these two share for each other. Let this light sine eternally and beautifully, and let this light represent all of great years to come before these young adults. " The light pulsated once and Bill and Fleur gave watery smiles.

"I'm no good at leap of faiths, why don't you make one? Tell me how easy it is!" Harry hissed in between the priests speech.

Ginny's face clouded for a moment and she shook her head. "You are so damn obstinate, if you can't let me know what's happening to you and why you have to do what you do, I won't be able to be with you Harry. I can't be with someone and have them keep such big secrets from me."

"Do you, William Arthur Weasley take Fleur Clarissa Delacour to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to care for her, in sickness and in health? To keep your fidelity for all eternity. Do you promise to love her, to your hearts fullest extent; and raise no wizardry of wicked thought towards her?" The priest asked.

"I do," Bill answered.

"Do you-"

"I do!" Fleur cut him off.

Ginny stared wistfully at how in love they were and looked up and Harry's face, which gave no insight to his thoughts.

Slightly miffed, the priest asked, "Are there any here who object to the marriage of these two?"

Harry coughed and briefly thought of a situation where this might arise. Shaking his head, put his attention back to the situation at hand.

"If there are, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest paused in anticipation, "William Arthur Weasley and Fleur Clarissa Delacour, I now pronounce you husband and wife. William, you may kiss the bride."

Bill swooped down and kissed Fleur with as much love and intensity as he could muster. Harry spied Mrs. Weasley bawling her eyes out and even a Mr. Weasley looking a little bit teary-eyed. The music started and Bill and Fleur began dancing, unaware to any body's presence but their own.

"I love you," Harry heard Bill whisper to her.

"Dance with me," Ginny commanded to Harry and took his arm.

They began swaying to the slow rhythm and Harry put his arm around her waist.

"I guess this is it then?" she asked with no tears in her eyes.

Ginny looked beautiful in her dress, but Harry was sure of what he was doing.

"I'm sorry that it didn't work out," he said slowly.

"I guess we're different people now," she replied.

He nodded and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. She whispered to him in his ear as she began to leave, "I hope you enjoy the States, we'll miss you."

Harry looked at her and kissed her on the cheek back. "I'll miss you guys too."

They broke apart and wandered off to different sides of the party where they both took seats. From different sides of the wedding, Ron and Hermione both made similar questions.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked.

"Are you OK Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"I'm great," they both said, unknowingly mimicking each others actions.

The wedding bell chimes were sad for Harry and Ginny indeed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well, what do you think? I'm not giving any hints about the final pairings, but for right now, Harry and Ginny need to discover themselves. I haven't gotten the full scheme of my story down but in ** Chapter 25** we should see some interesting development with Harry and Ginny.

Preview:

Harry stepped through the open ancient marble hallways to find an old-looking oak door. He knocked twice and a voice called out, "Come in!"

Harry stepped in and saw a very lean looking man in his 40s or 50s step in and give him a firm handshake.

"You must be Harry Potter. I'm Dean Rowland, Principal of Hearthrows School of Magical Grymmarie. Welcome, I'm afraid I don't have the time to get you settled in myself but we'll talk in due time. You're to report to the Lincoln Building, where you'll be staying for the duration of your stay. Your roommate will be Kent Roberts. He'll tell you of campus life and such like."

"Um, sir, how do I get to the Lincoln building?" Harry found himself asking nervously.

The principal replied, "Just go straight down and to your left, you can't miss it, there's a big sign that says 'Lincoln Building' on it. All of your belongings are already there. I hope you enjoy your time here."

And with that Harry was shooed away. Harry followed the directions and then gasped. Lincoln Building was gigantic, an actual behemoth of a residence.

All of a sudden a young man came running out of the building, dodging colors of light. He went running straight for a moment, and then would straighten his knees, dive to the left and then go running again, amazingly keeping his balance and dodging all of the spells.

The spell caster was an absolutely beautiful woman, who looked pissed as Hell.

"Kent Roberts! I am going to murder you!" she yelled in frustration.

Harry's eyes whipped left to the boy who was still dodging spells.

_Oh boy..._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Please review! Thanks.


	6. Oh That English Accent

**Disclaimer**: I do not nor will I ever own the Harry Potter series, however all original plot ideas and characters are my own.

Quote of the day: _You can pay for school but you can't buy class_

Jay-Z, Swagger Like Us

Chapter Six: Oh That English Accent

Harry sat against a tree, watching the sunlight from the distance. He had a glass and a bottle of firewhisky. Enough said.

"Bloody weddings," Harry said aloud while swishing the fiery liquid down his throat. There she was, dancing with the boys and making merry; while here he was. Drinking a bottle of firewhisky and bumping his head against a tree.

Lupin walked over to where Harry was currently sitting and looked at Harry's half empty bottle.

"Your dad was much the same way," he said.

"Yeah? He liked sitting out of parties and enjoying himself with a half empty – no, make that half full bottle of firewhisky?" Harry asked back, slurring his words slightly.

Lupin sat down next to him and flicked a wand, conjuring another shot glass. He poured some firewhisky into the glass and gulped it down immediately.

He sighed, "Ah, does the trick. This is a good bottle Harry, where did you get this?"

Harry silently pointed over the bar and poured himself another shot. "I really shouldn't, you know? My body is a temple and all that rubbish. Well, one more won't hurt. Will it Lupin? I think I'm drunk."

"Nonsense, we both need to drink copious more amounts of alcohol before we are legitimately drunk," Lupin said in between shots. Harry started cracking up and Lupin soon followed. Cackling like madmen, Harry began to sing a song he had heard being played on Ginny's radio one day while they were relaxing together.

"I'm so tired, I haven't slept a wink, I'm so tired, my mind is on the blink, I wonder should I get, up and fix myself a drink. No,no,no..." He began to sing loudly and out of tune. Lupin, recognizing the song and together they began to sing as many songs as they could, until the bottle was empty.

Harry tried to pour himself another shot, but nothing came out except for a few drops and he put his head against the tree and began hitting the back of his head on it.

"Lupin, is it always going to be like this? I mean, seriously!" Harry held up an arm to exaggerate his point, "Look at us! We're degener – degeneratees? No that can't be right..."

"Degenerates," Lupin said cutting of Harry's musing. "That's exactly what we are, lonely, old degenerates."

"I don't know about you Lupin, but I'm not old!" Harry said in reply, waving the bottle in front of Lupin's face. Lupin closed his eyes.

"Well, I'm old," he said.

"Not that old," Harry replied.

"Pretty old,"

"Shut up, let's go to Grimmauld Place, I can't be here anymore," Harry said, annoyed.

"Lupin cracked open one eye, "What about Snape?"

"I'll kill the bastard if he comes near me!" Harry shouted. He mimicked a curse with the firewhisky bottle and suddenly his eyes rolled behind is sockets and he passes out.

Lupin just stared at Harry and cracked a smile, "Just like your dad, Harry." And Lupin too passed out.

"Ron, stop doing that!" Hermione exclaimed loudly.

"Doing what?" Ron asked.

"Poking him! He's must have a monstrous headache right now," she answered him peevishly.

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes with his hands. _Firewhisky and I seem to have a stronger attraction than with most people_, Harry mused in hes head, feeling a pounding headache rise up from the base of his skull.

"Harry, your up! How are you feeling?" Hermione inquired.

"Like Hagrid just used me as a beaters bat. Do you have any medicine that could make my headache go away?" Harry asked and then groaned, covering his forehead with his hand.

"Drinking that much alcohol is terrible for you Harry, I hope you've learned your lesson," Hermione chided.

"For bloody Merlin's sake I have just please, give me a damn potion and make it go away," Harry moaned out underneath his blankets.

Ron looked at Hermione, "He's not going to die is he?"

Harry gave another moan, this time for a more theatrical effect, and it worked like a charm.

"George and Fred gave this to us, supposed to cure any hangover," Hermione finally said while retrieving a green, disgusting looking potion.

"Fred and George? You trust them Hermione? Are you trying to kill me?" Harry asked while taking the potion.

"Fine, don't take the potions, see if I care Harry," Hermione huffed indignantly

Harry took the potion and glared at her. He downed it in one gulp and it tasted awful. He almost retched right there. Whatever it was did the trick however, and Harry jumped out of bed feeling fantastic.

"Whatever that stuff is, that was great!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron and Hermione collectively sighed and both walked out of the room, not letting Harry know that the potion would wear off in an hour or two.

"Should we-?" Ron started and Hermione shook her head.

"Drinking is bad, Harry's going to learn that the hard way," she said resolutely.

As the sun passed overhead, the days to Harry's departure narrowed to one, and Harry found himself enjoying his last supper at the Weasleys. The food was delicious, as always, and Harry had generous servings of everything, stocking up on what was sure to be his last good meal for a long time.

Dinner was relatively quiet, with only small talk being made the entire time. Finally, Ginny volunteered to do the dishes with Mrs. Weasley, and the rest of them made their way to the living room.

Harry finally spoke, "I'm going to miss you guys a lot, you know?"

Hermione immediately responded,"You have to write to us often. Oh! And tell me all of the spells you learn. And all of the famous people you meet, and all-"

"I'll tell you everything Hermione," Harry said quietly, cutting her off.

They finally went to bed, with everyone wishing Harry a good trip. Ron and Harry took long looks at each other, and then Ron embraced him in a brotherly hug.

"Don't get killed you stupid bugger," he said.

"I'll try not to," Harry said laughing slightly.

They both went to bed, and Harry couldn't fight off the nervous pit in his stomach as a question sifted through his mind. _What were the States like?_

Mr. Weasley woke Harry up early, and they both apparated to the main lobby of the Ministry. They both walked to man in the, "Magical Transportation Sector" and Mr. Weasley grasped Harry's shoulder.

"This is where I leave you, Harry," Mr. Weasley said sadly.

"I'll miss all of you, send my love to everybody," Harry said, trying to conceal his excitement.

Mr. Weasley nodded and then winked at Harry, "Don't let your mind get wrapped around all of the pretty American girls there."

Harry snorted and said more to himself than to Mr. Weasley, "I'll try not to."

They waved to each other and Harry stepped through the gate.

"Destination and belongings??" the man asked tiredly. He looked like he 'd been doing this all night.

"I'm going to the magical section of Washington D.C. under Principal Dean Rowlande, and uh here's my stuff."

The man's eyes blinked and he explained in a bored tone, "Your belongings will be magically transported to the room that your staying at the school, have a nice trip."

"Thanks, can I have my ticket to the portkey?" Harry asked anxiously.

The man shuffled through the stack and gave Harry the ticket that would let him go through the door to the portkey. The man waved Harry through and then asked, "Wait? Are you Harry Pott-?" Harry ran off before he could hear anything else the man said and ran through the door. The ticket disappeared and Harry put his finger on butterbeer bottle on the middle of table. The woman in the room who was obviously over watching the process looked for anyone else that might show up, and the proceeded with the countdown.

"Five," Harry was so nervous, he was going to be in the States, completely alo-

"Enjoy your stay," she smiled, interrupting his thoughts. Harry suddenly felt an uncomfortable tug on his navel that jerked him through space.

Harry landed sprawled on the cold marble floor of a building and a man came and helped him up.

"Welcome to Hearthrows Center for Magical Transportation, can I help you?" the man asked.

"Um, yes, I'm a transfer student, Harry Potter." The took no notice of his name and sent him to an office door directly adjacent from the room he had just been in a minute ago.

Harry stepped through the open ancient marble hallways to find an old-looking oak door. He knocked twice and a voice called out, "Come in!"

Harry stepped in and saw a very lean looking man in his 40s or 50s and give him a firm handshake.

"You must be Harry Potter. I'm Dean Rowland, Principal of Hearthrows School of Magical Grymmarie. Welcome, I'm afraid I don't have the time to get you settled in myself but we'll talk in due time. You're to report to the Lincoln Building, where you'll be staying for the duration of your stay. Your roommate will be Kent Roberts. He'll tell you of campus life and such like."

"Um, sir, how do I get to the Lincoln building?" Harry found himself asking nervously.

The principal replied, "Just go straight down and to your left, you can't miss it, there's a big sign that says 'Lincoln Building' on it. All of your belongings are already there. I hope you enjoy your time here."

And with that Harry was shooed away. Harry followed the directions and then gasped. Lincoln Building was gigantic, an actual behemoth of a residence.

All of a sudden a young man came running out of the building, dodging colors of light. He went running straight for a moment, and then would straighten his knees, dive to the left and then go running again, amazingly keeping his balance and dodging all of the spells. Harry craned his neck to see the spell caster and when he finally spied her, he gasped.

The spell caster was an absolutely beautiful woman, who looked pissed as Hell.

"Kent Roberts! I am going to murder you!" she yelled in frustration.

Harry's eyes whipped left to the boy who was still dodging spells.

_Oh boy..._

"I didn't mean it Rachel, I swear!" Kent exclaimed

Kent stood tall at maybe six feet, with dark brown hair and deep hazel eyes. He was thin, but pulled taut like a wire, indicating that he was stronger than he looked.

Rachel on the other hand was a completely different story. To Harry, it looked like God had come down and created the most perfect woman to ever exist. She also had dark brown curly hair, reaching down just past her shoulders. She had round chocolate eyes, that made Harry want to full into them. She was also quite well developed, in... other aspects. Her shirt showed a decent amount of cleavage, and her short skin accentuated her long sensual legs. Harry found himself gaping at her, and suddenly stopped as soon as she saw the expression on her beautiful face.

"You done checking me out yet? I have a person to murder and you're in the way," she said venomously to Harry. Harry stepped away to the side and Kent snorted.

"Way to be nice Rach, he's obviously new here, give him a break. He doesn't know that you're a man-eater yet," Kent said smiling.

"A man-eater? You rated me on a kissing scale, you asshole!" Rachel exclaimed putting her hands on her hips. Hips that looked so beautiful to Harry.

"That's a harsh way of calling it," Kent said weakly.

Rachel looked furious, "What would you call it?"

"Uh... past judgment?"

Rachel's temper flew into a rage again and she flourished her wand. Kent jumped to the side and spell flattened the ground where he had been previously standing,

"Christ Rach, trying to kill me here?" Kent asked.

"Stop being a smart-ass, if I were trying to kill you, you'd be dead by now," Rachel retorted with a mean smile.

Harry was watching the two argue and while it was fun, he was a little bit nervous with what had happened to his belongings.

"Hey uh, Kent?" Harry said weakly.

Kent looked at Harry, "Yeah dude? What's up?"

"I'm supposed to be your roommate, and I kind of want to see my stuff so..." Harry trailed off.

Kent gave a reassuring smile, "No worries then, let's go to the dorms. The MALE-ONLY dorms Rachel."

Rachel looked furious, "No. You are not going to leave me, we are going to finish this argument!"

"Go on a date with me sometime?" Kent asked.

"Go to Hell Kent."

"What, you already kissed me!"

"It was a big mistake, now back off," she retorted viscously.

"As my lady commands, Harry, let's get out of here."

Kent led Harry into the building leaving a furious Rachel outside.

"Sorry, she's a little bit angry at me right now. Things will cool down soon. Anyways what's your name?" Kent asked

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry answered.

Kent cocked an eyebrow. "Shit, really?"

Harry snorted, "Yeah mate."

"Nice accent dude," Kent said while he chuckled a bit.

"Same to you." They both laughed. Kent led Harry up a flight of stairs and then walked down a hallway. Harry was trying to memorize the way there for future reference and then Kent pulled a key off of a lanyard that was in his pocket. Twisting the key, he led Harry into the dorm. It was tiny. There was barely enough room for two twin beds and two desks.

"It's a cupboard," Harry said.

"It's homey enough, you get used to it. Don't spend too much time in the room anyways. That's your shit," Kent flourished at the bed and desk to the left of the room.

Harry gave a sarcastic smile, "Wonderful."

Kent laughed, "Don't be a smart-ass."

All of Harry's belongings were there like the man at the portkey gate had promised. Harry saw Hedwig trying to claw through her cage and Harry opened it up for her. She zoomed up and out the open window in the room.

"Hi to you too, girl," Harry said.

Kent stood awkwardly on his side of the room, and looked at Harry and started to speak, "Just some ground rules: Keep your shit on your side of the room, nobody else crashes at our place, and uh... don't stay up too late. I need my beauty sleep. That cool?"

Harry nodded, "Sounds good."

Kent smiled again, "Great, now let me show you how cool D.C. is."

Harry looked at his battered watch, "I'm not sure mate..."

"Trust me, you want to see how cool D.C. is."

_Why not?_

"Sure."

Hope you all liked this chapter, Harry's finally in America! Now whether or not Kent and Rachel have a thing, you'll just have to read to find out.

Preview:

"Hey what happened between you and Rachel?" Harry asked in between bites of food.

"It's a long story," Kent replied, wiping off his mouth.

"So?" Harry asked.

"Well, it was a few months ago..." Kent started.

I think this is my longest chapter yet, please read and review.

I've received a lot of good constructive crit, I would love my great reviewers to keep it up.


End file.
